


They Can't Know

by ReeLeeV



Series: HWH Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HWHbingo, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hoseok and Hyungwon have been in a secret relationship for a long time now, to protect both their friends and themselves. However, when people begin to find out, when there's no escaping it, just how will they handle it?





	They Can't Know

Ever since No Mercy, Hyungwon and Hoseok have had a… _different_ kind of relationship. One that, if both were completely honest, knew would get them into a world of trouble. It'd throw not only their lives, but even the other members’ lives, far off-track. They knew from the moment they met each other just how much trouble they'd be in if they managed to debut together, trouble that only proved more than either really bargained for as time wore on.

 

“We've got to get back, hyung,” Hyungwon murmurs against the older’s lips. Hoseok pouts, pulling away to stare into Hyungwon's glittering eyes.

“Just one more minute, Wonnie?” he asks, sounding almost desperate. “Please?” Hyungwon understands all too well the tone in his lover’s voice.

It's hard enough trying to hide their relationship in front of the cameras, which seem to uncannily capture every flirtatious glance they toss to one another, but hiding all this at home, with five other young men living with them? That's another struggle altogether. It's only in moments like these, stolen at the company building in an out-of-the-way utility closet, that they can ever really become as intimate as they'd like.

Hyungwon sighs, chuckling as he presses his forehead against the shorter man’s. From what he can remember, it's been about ten minutes since they've slipped away from rehearsals. Granted, it was during a break, but surely the others have noticed by now their absent members.

Hyungwon's thoughtful silence is all the answer Hoseok needs, and he sighs tiredly as he presses one more kiss against the younger’s plump lips before stepping away. He looks over at his own reflection in the dusty, cracked mirror over the utility sink.

“One day, Wonnie,” Hoseok vows softly, smiling fondly as he sights the newly-acquired hickey against the curve of his collarbone and readjusting his neckline to hide it, “we won't have to skulk around like horny teenagers. One day we'll be able to—”

“Yes, yes, hyung,” Hyungwon interrupts, waving off the typical comment, “I know. One day we'll be able to walk around in public holding each others’ hands. We'll be able to come out to our friends and families, and we'll have a big happy time of it all. But, for now, can we please just focus on our comeback?” Hoseok chuckles, returning his gaze to Hyungwon and reaching up to fix his messed-up hair. His eyes shine with an adoring light as he takes in the appearance of the younger, and he sighs in contentment.

“You're so handsome, Wonnie,” he murmurs aloud. “What did I do to be lucky enough to have you?” He sighs once more, this time chuckling to himself, and Hyungwon can't help but smirk at his hyung’s sappiness. The expression seems to shake Hoseok out of his reverie, and he suddenly begins to blush violently.

“Y-Y-Yah!” he stutters nervously, earning a chuckle from Hyungwon. “Don't laugh at your hyung! It's rude!” Hyungwon can't help the giggle that escapes his lips at the older’s stammer, finding it incredibly endearing. He presses a hand to his lips, hoping to stifle his own laughter. Hoseok’s pout returns to a smile, eyes shining once more at seeing his love’s smile, and gently grasps the younger’s fingers to kiss them. Hyungwon hums, but then a knock suddenly jars them from their reverie.

“Hyungwon-hyung?” Changkyun's asks confusedly through the door. “What're you doing in the closet?” Hoseok has to choke back a laugh at the maknae’s wording, pressing a hand to his mouth to stifle the chuckle.

“I was checking to see if there was more toilet paper in here,” Hyungwon lies easily, smirking one last time at the older before turning to open the door. Changkyun's steps back surprisedly, blinking rapidly at the tall man. “The bathroom I was just in ran out.”

“Why'd you close the door?” Changkyun presses on,  mischievous glint alighting his eyes as he tries to peer passed Hyungwon's shoulder and into the closet.

“I don't know,” Hyungwon shrugs nonchalantly, though mentally he really wishes the younger would stop asking questions. “Why'd _you_ close the door during that Escape the Room game in the first X-Ray episode?” Changkyun's inquisitive smirk falls to a pout, and his eyebrows crease in defense.

“It was out of habit, hyung,” Changkyun murmurs. “I already apologized for that.” Hyungwon chuckles, nodding as he ruffles the maknae’s hair.

“I know, Kkungie, I know,” he says. He then exits the closet fully, closing the door behind him.

“Come on, hyung,” Changkyun goes on with an impish smile, “you were hiding out to scare Jooheon-hyung, weren't you?” Hyungwon laughs lightly at the assumption, shaking his head as not bothering to confirm nor deny the accusation.

 

Hoseok doesn't return to the practice room until about five minutes after Hyungwon and Changkyun reach it. Hyungwon’s gaze lingers on the older for a moment too long, and Hoseok immediately begins to blush as he looks away. He busies himself with messing with Changkyun, who yelps in protest. Kihyun takes notices immediately and comes to the maknae’s aid, nagging Hoseok senseless until Hyunwoo interjects.

Just a typical interaction among the MONSTA X boys.

 

Hyungwon can never help his drifting thoughts during practice. He moves through the choreographies easily enough without much effort, leaving his mind to its own devices. He can still taste Hoseok on his lips, despite after having licked them numerous times just for a hint of the older. This reminds Hyungwon of the first time they had snuck away for a more private setting.

 

They had meant to only discuss the mounting sexual tension between themselves. However, they had ended up kissing instead. It was quick, chaste, and panicked. It had been overwhelmingly desperate, yet also strangely hopeful. Hyungwon had initiated it, in the back of his mind thinking that it could serve to resolve the issue. Of course, Minkyun, who was still around at the time, had interrupted them.

The next day they were scrambling around, trying to figure out the next moment they could get away and continue where they left off.

Needless to say, neither were ever quite satisfied.

 

“Hyungwon-ah!” Hyunwoo breathes out, his shoulders rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. Hyungwon freezes, realizing the others have halted mid-routine and are now staring at him. He straightens up, glancing over at their leader curiously. “You okay? You've messed up on five different moves now… Do you need to go back to the dorm to rest for the day?”

“Sorry, hyung,” he sheepishly apologizes, bowing his head slightly. “I…uh…” His gaze suddenly meets Hoseok's, who's taking the opportunity to hydrate. He nearly chokes on his water, the hungry stare in the younger’s eyes being one he knows all too well. “I actually don't feel too well. I think I should probably go back home for the night.”

“I'll go with him,” Hoseok interjects, doing his best not to sound overly eager. “I'll make sure he takes some medicine once we get back, and eats something.” Hyunwoo glances between the two, but nods nonetheless. The two gather their things, doing their best not to seem too eager, and leave the practice room.

Kihyun and Minhyuk watch them as they leave, frowning thoughtfully. It isn't like either of them to willingly leave a practice early.

“Those two are acting weird today,” Changkyun murmurs, his eyes lingering on the door they had just left through. “When I found Hyungwon-hyung earlier, he was in a utility closet, and it didn't sound like he was alone. When I tried to look in, he closed the door.”

“You think they were in the closet together?” Minhyuk asks curiously, leaning closer towards the maknae.

“You didn't think it was weird that Hyungwon-hyung was in there in the first place?” Jooheon questions, eyes squinting more than usual as he attempts to settle his own breathing.

“I figured he was just hiding in there to try and scare you, hyung,” Changkyun admits, earning a “yah!” of protest from the other rapper, and a chorus of laughter from the remaining vocalists.

“A pretty safe assumption,” Minhyuk agrees, nodding with a smirk. Jooheon sighs in exasperation, shaking his head.

“Why do you guys always scare me?”

“Because you're too easily frightened, Jooheonney,” Minhyuk answers. Jooheon pouts at this, causing Minhyuk to immediately coo and launch himself towards the younger. Kihyun chuckles once more, glancing again at the door Hyungwon and Hoseok had left through.

“You think there's something going on, hyung?” Changkyun asks softly, glad he's close enough to the older to be heard by only him. Kihyun hums, though doesn't bother giving an answer. Instead, he merely shoots the rapper a bright smile.

“Come on, guys,” Hyunwoo huffs out, earning everyone’s attention instantly. “We should finish up this routine so we can get home, too.” This, everyone can agree on, and they all return their focus to the practice.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the "Secret Relationship" square for the Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge!!!


End file.
